


Rapture

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Vanessa tries to ignore Charity’s ‘I want to see you’ text – she really does. The problem is – she really wants to see Charity too. Will be a multi chapter fic (6 chapters).Someone gifed the scene (from waaaaay back in November) on tumblr a week ago and I was inspired.





	1. The Text Message

Her phone felt like it was burning a hole in her jacket and had been ever since she’d stuffed it back in her left pocket. Her initial reaction to receiving the text had been one of elation but she had swiftly tried to hide her reaction for fear of being questioned by her dad and Megan. She had no desire to tell either of them that her ‘one-night stand’ with Charity Dingle had been followed by a series of lust fuelled nights together.

 

She barely wanted to admit it to herself after the mess Charity had very nearly made of her dad’s relationship. Not that he was blameless. It’s just that the Woolpack’s landlady had a reputation for these things anyway, yet here she was getting involved with the other woman regardless. Charity had claimed she had no agenda after they had first kissed but then had gone and announced their dalliance to the entire pub. In that moment Vanessa could never have imagined them coming together again.

 

Then, a couple of nights later, Charity had appeared at her door after dark. There had been something akin to an apology on the taller woman’s lips – or as close as she suspected Charity Dingle got to an apology – and they had ended up naked on Vanessa’s sofa. Charity hadn’t stayed because Johnny was upstairs, but they had left on better terms that time – with a smile, a peck to the lips and a ‘see you soon babe’.

Vanessa would like to pretend that they had ended up in Charity’s bed a few nights later purely due to the other woman’s advances. However, she had chosen to go to the pub because her dad had Johnny for the night. She had chosen to sit at the bar and flirt with Charity and she had chosen to tell the other woman that she had no one to rush home to. She had chosen to stay even as the other punters left at closing time. She had let Charity lead her through to the back of the pub, up the stairs and to the hot blonde’s bedroom without protest. She had gone back there whenever the opportunity arose ever since. 

 

Vanessa would also really like to be able to convince herself that it was just for the sex – because it really was brilliant, mind-blowing, head spinning, leg buckling, scream inducing sex – like she had never experienced before. Charity had been correct that night in the basement – if she wanted someone to notice them then it was bloody hard to ignore her. Vanessa was finding it hard to stay cool and keep her distance, but the most interesting thing was the fact Charity Dingle was practically chasing her. It was really enticing – but it wasn’t the only thing that kept Vanessa coming back for more.

 

Charity Dingle portrayed herself as hard as nails to everyone – she kept people at arm’s length. Most of the time she tried hard to keep Vanessa there too. Yet, in the dead of night – after they were too exhausted and boneless to go again, Charity would curl up around her and hold her tight. Sometimes, if they still had a little energy in the tank they would talk and laugh together. Not about anything important – just trivial things like work, village gossip or something sweet one of their kids had done. In those moments, when Charity dropped her guard, Vanessa could see the person underneath the Teflon coating. The truth was that she liked what she saw.  

 

Every time they had slept together since the time on Vanessa’s sofa they had spent the night together – falling asleep in each other’s arms and waking up still entwined. Each time she had left early, before the others living in the pub where up and about. Leaving Charity lying naked and content in bed with a lingering kiss to the lips. Each time, as she made the short walk back to Tug Ghyll, she tried to convince herself that it should be the last time. Developing feelings for Charity Dingle was insane, not because Charity wasn’t desirable – she’d realised weeks ago that the taller woman was so much more than just a devastatingly attractive face and a sexy smile, but because it was unlikely that Charity would ever return any romantic notions towards her.

 

So, Vanessa knew she should just ignore the text and try to move on – write it all off as an amazing sexual awakening and leave it at that. If only her heart would listen to her head. The pounding in her chest at the simple message indicated her head was fighting a losing battle.

 

“I don’t suppose you could mind Johnny tonight?” she asked her father and Megan.

 

The two hadn’t even noticed how quite she had gotten as they stood outside David and Tracy’s shop. They had only just got back together and looked thoroughly loved up. Vanessa was pleased for them and perhaps even a little jealous.

 

“Sure - is everything okay?” Frank asked.

He always had Johnny on a Thursday night – it had become a regular arrangement – but this was a Wednesday. It was no surprise he was asking, and Vanessa hated the idea of lying to him, so she hoped he didn’t press.

 

“Yeah I’m fine” she promised.

 

 He smiled and nodded his head – no more questions asked.

 

“I’ll bring him round in an hour yeah?” Vanessa said cheerfully.

 

 

*****************

 

She hadn’t bothered replying to Charity’s message. She was still trying to hang onto a modicum of self-pride and therefore didn’t want to look too eager. Instead she had packed her son’s over-night bag, picked him up from the childminders and dropped him off at her dad’s.

 

Vanessa then headed over to the pub even though it was only just gone six. She had no idea what time Charity’s shift finished but she wanted to see the other woman. If Charity was on until close, then she would have a drink now and then come back just before the pub shut. She hoped Charity was on an early though because if so she would be finishing soon. Not that she had ended up in Charity's bed any earlier than closing time other than the very first night together.

 

The tall blonde was behind the bar when she arrived, casually sipping on a cup of tea. As soon as Charity saw her enter the other woman stepped to the corner of the bar and lent forward, propping herself up on one elbow. There was a cocky and knowing smile plastered on the taller woman's face. Vanessa had recently found herself stuck between finding the look irritating and endearing.

 

She came to a halt opposite the attractive blonde and mimicked her pose. The two of them were leant in close enough to keep their conversation private – close enough that Vanessa could feel Charity's warm breath ghosting across her lips. People would probably notice – after Charity had announced it in the pub it was common knowledge that they had slept together. Whenever she was around Charity she found it hard to care about people finding out about the 'relationship' (or sorts) had continued. 

 

“I was starting to think you were ignoring me babe” the blonde landlady challenged.

 

Charity kept her eyes downcast as she spoke, choosing instead to focus her stare on the cup of tea in her free hand. Vanessa had noticed the taller woman do that a lot –shun eye contact. Charity could always sound confident – she had a knack for it – but her eyes couldn't hide any uncertainty. Vanessa had seen a storm of emotions in those eyes that never made their way to Charity's lips. 

 

“I had to organise someone to have Johnny for the night” Vanessa replied steadily.

Charity looked up at her – green eyes sparkling with confidence now Vanessa had admitted she had gone out of her way to make herself available for the other woman. Vanessa had never paid much attention to the landlady before that night in the cellar – sure she was aware that the blonde was an attractive woman – but had never REALLY looked at her. If she had she'd have realised just how breath-taking and unique Charity's eyes were.

 

The landlady leant in even more and Vanessa strained against the bar to get as close as possible – her eyes drawn to Charity's lips. Vanessa knew exactly what that mouth was capable of – not just the quick retorts but the way it moved against her own – the way Charity can devastate her with it and leave her a shaking, panting mess. Vanessa wanted it though - wanted it bad enough to drop her plans for the evening and come running, even against her better judgement.

 

“So, you are all mine for the evening then?” the taller woman preened.

 

“All evening and all night” Vanessa husked. Her voice gave away the desire she was feeling. 

 

She wasn't sure if she had said the right thing when the other woman didn't immediately respond. Charity observed her for a few seconds – her eyes boring into Vanessa to the extent that the smaller woman felt heat rising to her cheeks. It would be easier to look away, but she didn't like to back down from a challenge and she wanted to challenge Charity. She didn't want to be so easy that the other woman got bored of her – at least not yet.

 

Finally, the landlady's lips curved upwards into a salacious smile.

 

“Mmmm” Charity finally drawled – throwing a quick glance towards the back of the pub - “come on then.”


	2. The Stairs

Vanessa hadn't noticed Chas stood at the other end of the bar until she was passing her to get into the back. The brunette Dingle rolled her eyes but said nothing. It seemed that Chas was good at that – keeping out of Charity's business.

 

Vanessa followed behind Charity – allowing herself to be led through the living room and to the foot of the stairs. The taller woman turned and leant her back against the wall, just next to the door. Charity grasped the lapels of her black coat and tugged her forwards, pressing them together. The short, sharp movement pulled the air from Vanessa's lungs – drawing an aroused gasp from her. Then, before she could even draw breath, Charity crashed her mouth against Vanessa's. It was the kind of kiss that pulled the air from your lungs and it had Vanessa's head spinning within seconds.

 

One of Charity's hands was still bunched in her black jacket, holding her body against the taller woman – the other hand wrapped around the back of Vanessa's neck, drawing her deeper into the kiss. Vanessa's hands cupped the other woman's face – fingernail's lightly scraping the other woman’s scalp just behind her ears. She loved the feel of Charity's hair – its texture and the light bounce of the curls – she took any opportunity available to her to run her hands through it.

 

When they broke apart Charity rested their foreheads together – smoothing both hands teasingly down the edges of Vanessa's open jacket. When she reached the bottom, Charity peeled the jacket of over Vanessa's shoulders and loosely slung it over the banister rail.   

 

“I've been thinking about that all day” Charity sighed.

 

The words caught Vanessa of guard. She had briefly wondered what had motivated the Woolpack's landlady to message her on a day they wouldn't normally get together. The easy conclusion was that Charity just happened to be horny today. Vanessa felt something flutter inside her chest at the idea of Charity Dingle daydreaming of snogging her all day. She tried to push the feeling down though – reminding herself it was stupid to go soft over the other woman. Something flashed in Charity's beautiful green eyes – perhaps a touch of fear that she had given too much of herself a way – but it was quickly replaced by a sexy smirk. The mask was back up.

 

The taller blonde pressed forward into Vanessa's space again, so she was no longer leaning on the wall. Then, in one swift move, Charity stepped sideways out of that space and lightly pushed Vanessa front first into the wall. She caught herself with the palm of her hands – pressing them flat against the wall so she didn't collide with it. Vanessa was about to protest but then Charity's front was pressed against the length of her body and the words died on her lips.

 

The taller blonde leant her weight against Vanessa and traced the shell of the vet's ear with the tip of her nose. Charity had learnt very quickly that Vanessa melted at the feel of her lips pressed against her ears, cheeks and neck. The landlady seemed to enjoy drawing that kind of reaction from her as much as she enjoyed drawing out the moans and the screams.

 

“You look fucking fit babe” Charity moaned into her ear.

 

Vanessa's knees felt weak from both the tone and the compliment it delivered. She was glad she'd shed the bottom layer of jacket before going to the pub, so she was just wearing a black shirt under her black coat. The black shirt was fitted and showed her body off. It was also thin, so she could feel the heat of Charity's body through the the taller woman's green blouse.

 

 

“These jeans are so hot” Charity continued – hands running up the outside of her thigh's as she spoke - “Cling to you in all the right places.”

 

The other woman emphasised her words by cupping Vanessa's burgundy jean clad bum with both hands and squeezing it. The smaller woman pressed her hands against the wall even harder – slamming her eyes shut. They had barely even got started and Vanessa could already feel her body trembling with desire. All that fluttering in her chest had moved south to a deep ache in the pit of her stomach. A deep moan pulled from the back of her throat when Charity moved her hands forward and deliciously dug her fingers into the inside of her hip bones.  

 

“I can’t wait to peel them off you” the taller woman purred.

 

Charity's arms wrapped around her hips further and her hands came to a halt at the button on her jeans. Vanessa's breath hitched in her throat as the other woman popped the button open and slid the zipper down until it couldn't go any lower. She knew that Charity could probably feel how turned on she was just from the heat she was radiating. 

 

Charity's left hand traced across the ticklish skin just above the waistband of her underwear before slipping her hand under the thin black material – fingers tangling and tugging lightly at the patch of blonde curls. Vanessa whimpered in response – her hips canting forward of their own accord – encouraging Charity to dip her hand lower still. The taller woman's right hand came up to press against Vanessa cheek, angling her head towards Charity. The landlady kissed her slowly – tongue tracing Vanessa's lower lip – as her hand moved down and cupped the vet's sex. The light pressure made the smaller blonde moan into Charity's mouth.

 

“Babe” Charity husked as she broke the kiss - “you're so wet for me already.”

 

Vanessa's legs threatened to buckle beneath her again, so she pressed closer to the wall - pushing her whole lower left arm against the wall to support herself. She reached back with her right hand and tangled it in Charity's long blonde hair – holding the taller woman as close as possible.

 

She could feel Charity's erratic breaths against her cheek as the other woman's forefinger began to trace through her slick and swollen folds – tracing her outer lips before sliding it from her opening to the base of her clit. Not quite touching where Vanessa needed pressure the most. A needy whimper fell unbidden from Vanessa lips. It was amazing how quickly the other woman could make her so desperate to be touched – amazing that the only person that had ever made her feel this desperate was Charity-bloody-Dingle.

 

Charity teased for a few more seconds before slowly circling the finger over Vanessa's swollen clit. Her whole body twitched in response – her hips pressing forward into the contact. Charity kissed her neck just below her ear – soft kisses contrasting against the hard press of her body – whilst her fingers stroked Vanessa higher and higher.

 

Charity ran her right hand down to the smaller woman's waist, moving it under the black shirt and back up again until it was cupping her right breast over her lace bra. The taller woman thumbed and pinched the nipple through the material – her other hand never faltering its rhythm inside Vanessa's jeans. That hand was working her faster now, flicking insistently across her clit at the most amazing angle. 

 

“There?” Charity smiled as Vanessa moaned and her body writhed in response.

 

Vanessa nodded – pressing her forehead against the lower arm that was supporting her against the wall. Every flick was drawing a strangled moan from her lips and her toes were beginning to curl in her boots. She was so close – her body straining and tensing with pleasure. Then, suddenly, the delicious pressure was gone. Charity slipped her hands from beneath Vanessa’s clothing and stepped back – leaving Vanessa desperately in need of release and missing the heat of the other woman's body against her back.

 

“Charity” Vanessa protested weakly.

 

She turned so her back was slumped against the wall and glared at the other woman. She was sure she looked like a turned-on mess – top ridden up, jeans open wide and skin flushed red. It was satisfying to see that Charity looked dishevelled too, with her messy hair, flushed skin and wild eyes. That didn't explain why the other woman had left her hanging though. Vanessa prayed it wasn't some kind of game because if Charity kicked her out now she thought she may explode.

 

“Upstairs now” Charity practically growled - “I want to be able to see every inch of you when you come for me.”

 

Vanessa didn't have a chance to formulate a response before Charity grasped her wrist and tugged her in the direction of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sent home from work ill today with a nasty headache and vomiting bug. But after spending most of the afternoon either sleeping or being sick it did mean that I had more time this evening to write chapter 2. So every cloud and all that.   
> I'm still not 100% - I'm sure nice comments would perk me up a bit though! Thank you to everyone who read, commented on and gave kudos to Chapter 1. The notifications kept waking me - but they made me smile :-)


	3. The Evening

Vanessa had stumbled up the stairs after the other woman – legs shaking beneath her as she tried to keep up. When they reached the bedroom, Charity let the door swing shut behind them with a loud thump before going to work on removing Vanessa's clothing. The smaller woman's hands shook as she tried to divest the landlady of her own outfit. The shirt and bra were easy, the clasp of her trousers proved more problematic until Charity took over and removed them for herself.

 

When they were both naked the taller woman pulled their bodies flush together and kissed Vanessa. The kiss was desperate and hard – full of desire and a passion that left Vanessa's head spinning out of control. The landlady's hands roamed freely over her skin, touching every part of her that was within reach. It felt like Charity was starving for her – like in this moment the only thing she needed to exist was the press of their bodies and hands. It was dangerous and intoxicating and Vanessa didn't know how she was ever meant to give it up.

 

Charity backed them towards the bed as they continued to kiss, only stopping when the back of Vanessa's knees hit the edge of the mattress. Her legs were still like jelly after Charity had taken her right up to the edge of orgasm, so the slightest bit of pressure sent her tumbling backwards and onto the bed. Vanessa shuffled backwards until her head reached the pillows. Charity knelt on the bed and crawled after her – eyes never leaving Vanessa's – until she was covering Vanessa's body with her own.

 

She expected Charity to press their mouths together again but instead the taller woman dipped her head and placed a gentle kiss against her sternum – just above her breasts. Charity's lips lingered there, brushing lightly against her skin – every breath ghosting across it like a warm caress. 

 

“I wasn't sure if you would come” Charity admitted quietly.

 

Vanessa wished she could see the other woman's face, but it was currently buried in her chest. She stroked her hand through the landlady's blonde tresses – trying to soothe whatever insecurities the taller blonde was hiding from her. Charity's lips pressed more firmly against her sternum in response.  

 

“You said you wanted to see me” Vanessa stated - “I wanted to see you too.”

 

When said like that it sounded so uncomplicated – yet whatever was between them was far from simple.

 

Charity lifted her head and gazed down at Vanessa. For a fleeting moment there was a softness in them – replacing the other woman's normal hard stare. Vanessa felt like that look pierced a hole right through her chest. In a flash it was gone though and was replaced by desire. Charity's mouth crashed down upon Vanessa's and the smaller woman grasped her shoulders to pull the landlady closer. All the taller woman's weight pressed down upon her, but Vanessa welcomed it – clawing at Charity's skin to encourage her.

 

The kiss was heated – their tongues stroking and tasting each other with an almost wild abandon. Charity's left leg pressed between Vanessa's, putting pressure on her clit which was still throbbing from the other woman's earlier administrations. Her body reared up automatically against Charity's. The taller blonde chuckled and edged her leg away – Vanessa tried to chase the contact, but it was now frustratingly out of reach.

 

Charity kissed the corner of Vanessa's mouth, then her cheek, before moving across to the angle of her jaw just below her ear. The taller woman didn't stop there – her lips grazing down the column of Vanessa's neck. She had been watching Charity's descent but then when the other woman cupped her right breast and placed a kiss on her nipple, Vanessa's eyes slammed shut.

 

Charity took her time – circling the hardening nipple with the tip of her tongue. She reached across to the other breast, palming it and tugging Vanessa's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Charity's talented mouth continued to worship her right breast – alternating between sucking, licking and gently biting her nipple and the smooth skin around it. Vanessa could feel the liquid heat between her legs running down into the crease of her hips and the inside of her thighs. Every movement of Charity's mouth amplifying the almost painful throbbing of her sex.

 

“Charity” Vanessa pleaded – desperate for the same attention lower down her body.

 

“Shhh babe” the beautiful landlady purred - “we have all evening and all night remember.”

 

Vanessa whimpered in response – she moved her hands up from Charity's shoulders to tangle in the taller woman's long blonde mane. After a couple of minutes Charity switched breasts, giving the left breast the same attention as the right. Vanessa could feel the inside of her thigh's trembling – knew Charity must be able to feel it too. What the other woman's mouth was doing felt so good, good enough to make her muscles twitch and spasm, but just not enough to give her the release she craved

 

When Charity's mouth finally began to descend lower, over her ribs and down her stomach, Vanessa let out a deep sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and looked down at the other woman. All she could see was golden hair splayed across her stomach at first but when Charity parted her legs wide with both palms, the taller woman looked up at her. Her eyes were dark – pupils blown wide. Vanessa whimpered something intelligible at the sight of her.

 

Then Charity parted Vanessa's folds with her thumbs and dipped her head – running the flat of her tongue up Vanessa's sex from her slit to her clit. Vanessa's whimpers turned to cries of pleasure.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Charity really knew what she was doing. Not just with every stroke of her talented tongue but in the measured way she was keeping Vanessa at the very edge of coming without ever letting her. Every time Vanessa's body had shaken or tensed signalling her impending orgasm, Charity would remove any direct pressure from her clit and it would ebb away again just out of reach. Like the tide following the direction of the moon – only Vanessa really needed the flow to come. The level of arousal was painful, both in the pit of her stomach and in her muscles – tiring and weakening from contacting at the pleasure Charity was bringing her. Vanessa had no idea how long it had been going on for and even less idea of how much longer her body could take it.

 

The other woman focused her attention directly onto Vanessa's clit again. The first hard stroke with the flat of her tongue made the smaller woman's hips rear up off the bed. Charity pushed her hips back down into the mattress firmly – wrapping both hands around Vanessa's hips and digging her thumbs into the creases just inside her hip bone. Charity's tongue was hard and insistent – dragging over Vanessa's extremely sensitive clit again and again – until Vanessa's toes curled and every muscle in her body burned. She could hear her own cries and moans filling the room but was powerless to stop them. She just needed a few more amazing strokes of Charity tongue and then...

 

...And then Charity was pulling away again. The blonde pushed herself up on one arm and wiped her mouth with the back of the other one. Vanessa couldn't believe it – she didn't know whether she wanted to scream or cry.

 

“No don't stop” she pleaded instead - “please don't stop Charity.”

 

Vanessa was so close – so achingly, painfully close. Her right hand had fallen from Charity's shoulder to her own thigh when the taller woman had moved away from her, so she inched it up to where she needed pressure the most. She was so desperate now that she would take matters into her own hands just to find some release.

 

The hand never made its destination though – Charity snatched it up and pulled it above her head. The taller woman lay down on top of Vanessa again, covering her and blocking her left hand with a strategically placed thigh. Vanessa's was already flushed red and dripping with sweat – the extra heat from Charity's warm body made the room spin around her even faster than it had been doing with the beautiful blonde's head between her legs. It had been spinning pretty fast then. Vanessa closed her eyes to try and remove some of the fog from her brain.

 

“This time I’ll let you come babe” Charity promised.

 

Vanessa could only whimper in response. Charity released her hand and tilted her chin up to encourage Vanessa to look at her. She opened her eyes to find Charity's own green eyes gazing down at her.

 

“Do you trust me?” the landlady asked.

 

Vanessa shouldn't trust her. She'd heard all the stories and seen first-hand the kind of destruction and havoc that Charity Dingle could rain down upon someone. When it came to this though – when it came to sex – Vanessa had put herself in the other woman's hands again and again.

 

Charity had been careful with her and kind when Vanessa had been a nervous novice – had put a stop to them going any further than kissing when Vanessa was drunk in the cellar. Charity had gradually pushed harder and harder since then but had never overstepped or done anything Vanessa wasn't comfortable with. So yes, Vanessa trusted her. God help her, but she did. So, she nodded in response.

 

“Good” Charity smiled.

 

The taller woman kissed her firmly. Vanessa could feel her smiling into the kiss and wondered if the answer pleased Charity and if it did why? She didn't have time to dwell on it though because the other woman slipped her free hand between their bodies and down between Vanessa's legs.

 

Her body jumped slightly as Charity's fingers lightly grazed over her clit. They didn't linger there though, and Charity pressed through slick folds before pushing two fingers inside Vanessa. She was so wet that they entered her easily, so that Charity was knuckle deep inside her. When the other woman curled her fingers against Vanessa's inner wall, the smaller woman slammed her eyes shut. She could feel that it wouldn't take long to topple over the edge if Charity started to really fuck her.

 

The taller blonde slowly drew her fingers virtually all the way out of Vanessa – only leaving the tips of her fingers just inside her. Vanessa pushed her hips up to meet them – trying to draw Charity back inside her again.

 

“Look at me Vanessa” the landlady commanded.

 

Vanessa forced her eyes open to look up at the blonde - as soon as she did Charity thrust the two fingers back inside her and curled them. Vanessa cried out but kept her eyes locked on the other woman. In reward Charity began to thrust in and out of her – hard and consistent. The rhythm was perfect – fast enough for her to start hurtling towards release but not so fast that she couldn't feel every press, curl and stroke of Charity's fingers.

 

Every movement felt like bliss – the feeling heightened from everything that had come before. Vanessa was powerless to do anything but grasp onto Charity’s shoulders and keep looking at the blonde’s lust filled eyes as instructed. She could tell that the other woman was loving this – the power she held over Vanessa. It felt good though, to know that Charity desired her enough to do this to her. Charity had worked so hard to get her into this state – was still working hard. Vanessa could feel the other woman’s muscles straining and pushing under the palms of her hands.

 

Then Charity added a third finger and Vanessa was falling. Her whole body went rigid with pleasure as her body arched off the bed. The cry she emitted was loud enough to echo of Charity’s bedroom walls, but Vanessa was too far gone to care. Her whole body shook and spasmed as she came – the feeling of falling replaced by something much more like flying as Charity continued to thrust two fingers slowly inside of her. Each measured thrust drew out her orgasm still further – Charity playing her like one would play a musical instrument – hitting all the right notes and making Vanessa’s body feel like a symphony.

 

Vanessa wasn’t sure how long her body reacted for but by the time Charity’s fingers stilled and she was completely boneless it felt like a minute could have gone by. She had never felt anything like that before – had never come like that before. It felt like she was floating in a warm ocean as she lay there on her back gasping for air to fill her oxygen starved lungs. Charity’s warm body, with all its glorious soft curves, curled into the side of her – long fingers still pressed deep inside Vanessa. She could feel Charity’s ragged breaths ghosting against the crook of her neck – only to be replaced by the taller woman’s soft lips when she got some of her breath back.

 

“You did so well babe” Charity praised between gentle kisses.

 

Vanessa only had the energy to nod her head slightly in response. She had every intention of giving Charity the attention she deserved – it just might take her ten minutes (at least) to recover first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will say more than five words at a time to each other at some point in this fic I swear. I'm not going to lie though - there is still more M rated stuff to come.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left feedback so far. Its always lovely to get comments x


	4. The Evening Part 2

Charity’s body arched and bent underneath her as Vanessa pushed deeper and harder. Her wrist burnt with excursion, but she ignored the ache, holding the hard and fast rhythm that had the blonde underneath her writhing in pleasure – building quickly towards release.

 

Vanessa had learnt some new skills since she had started sleeping with Charity Dingle – some of which she’d already employed to good effect this evening already. Once she’d recovered from the devastating, spine tingling orgasm that Charity had given her, Vanessa had gone about the task of making the other woman’s world move with great abandon. She wasn’t the kind of person who could dominate a situation like Charity, but she did have excellent stamina and great motor functions. So, she had used these skills to her advantage – making Charity come twice in her mouth before the other woman had flipped them and drew another earth shattering orgasm out of Vanessa with her mouth and fingers.

 

Vanessa was exhausted even though it wasn’t even closing time in the pub downstairs yet. She could still hear the hum of the patrons – she only hoped to god they couldn’t hear what was going on upstairs because neither of them had been quiet. Charity still wasn’t being quiet. Every thrust of Vanessa’s three fingers made Charity moan with pleasure as the taller blonde’s limbs shook with pleasure.

 

It was addictive – making Charity come apart like this – feeling the inner muscles flutter as she curled her fingers deep inside her. It was also addictive watching the way the beautiful blonde screwed her eyes shut in pleasure – her mouth falling open as she moaned and gasped for air. Even the way Charity had one hand gripped onto her bicep whilst the other curled into the bed sheets made Vanessa’s chest flutter.

 

Vanessa flexed her hand, pressing the pad of her thumb against Charity’s swollen clit. She knew the other woman wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer with the added stimulus. The landlady’s grip of her upper arm became even firmer – fingernails now nearly breaking through Vanessa’ skin. It hurt but it was a good kind of pain – Vanessa welcomed it. Although she would never admit it out loud she enjoyed it when Charity marked her (accidentally or on purpose) – liked being able to feel the other woman for days afterwards.

 

“Right there” Charity cried out – “oh god – right there Vanessa.”

 

That was addictive too – when the landlady called out her name during sex. It spurred Vanessa on more, making her push harder and faster. Charity’s body arched and shook underneath her and then the taller woman was crying out – a strangled version of Vanessa’s name. Charity broke in waves around her fingers – muscles clenching hard enough to prevent thrusting further. So, Vanessa stilled her hands and gently circled the other woman’s clit with her thumb – eking the orgasm out just that little bit longer.

 

When Charity finally relaxed back against the bed, Vanessa gently removed her fingers and flopped down next to the other woman. She was finding it as hard to get her breath back as Charity was after four hours solid of intense sex. If someone had told her this would be how she was spending an evening before October, then she’d have laughed hysterically at them. She’d have said she wasn’t gay, she’d never sleep with Charity Dingle and she was far too old for sex marathon’s. Well – she was certainly not straight, apparently very capable of going at it for hours with the right incentive and that incentive was the spectacularly sexy blonde Dingle. Life was a funny old thing and for once she was enjoying the hand she had been dealt.

 

“Wow” Charity declared.

 

Vanessa rolled over onto her side and pressed her face into the other woman’s collar bone. She let out a giggle as she slung her arm over Charity’s midriff - wow summed it up very succinctly. Charity chuckled too and grasped Vanessa’s hand in her own – interlocking their fingers together over the soft skin of the other woman’s abdomen. It was this kind of post sex affection that gave Vanessa a fresh perspective on the Woolpack’s landlady. She wondered what Charity would make of the fact that this was the thing that kept Vanessa coming back for more. The ‘I don’t do relationship’s’ woman would probably kick her straight out of bed.

 

“God my mouth is dry” Charity mumbled.

 

Vanessa lifted her head up off the Charity’s chest, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the other woman. She could think of one-way Charity could wet her lips.

 

“As in I need a drink you dirty mare!” the landlady chuckled – squeezing Vanessa’s hand lightly.

 

Vanessa laughed too and rested her head back down on the other woman again. She was desperate for a drink too but the only liquid in the bedroom was the bottle of wine Charity had brought up with her. Right now, she was so dehydrated that anything alcoholic would probably leave her embarrassingly drunk. She wasn’t good at drinking wine at the best of times.

 

“Do you want a brew babe?” the taller blonde offered. 

 

Vanessa smiled against Charity’s skin and pressed a kiss to the point where her clavicle met her sternum. A cup of tea would be perfect – preferably one with plenty of sugar in. Charity had made her a brew on the morning after their first night together. Vanessa hadn't touched it though – choosing instead to make her escape before anyone else saw her there. In hindsight, she suspected her speedy exit had actually hurt the other woman. It couldn't be pleasant having someone act so ashamed of spending the night with you especially after Charity had been gentle and considerate – always checking she had Vanessa's consent to continue. This would be the first time since that morning that the landlady made a hot drink for her.

 

“I’m hungry – I could make us something to eat” Charity suggested.

 

The taller blonde wriggled out from underneath Vanessa as she spoke and stood up – completely naked and utterly glorious. Vanessa found it impossible to tear her eyes away from the other woman. It was almost enough to distract her from Charity's words – almost.

 

“You’re going to cook for me?!” Vanessa asked disbelievingly.

 

It was hard to imagine Charity doing any domestic tasks, especially something mundane like cooking. It was ridiculous though because the woman had kids – obviously she cooked. Vanessa just couldn't particularly imagine her doing it very well.

 

“Fuck no” Charity snorted - “I was just going to stick a few slices of bread in the toaster.”

 

Vanessa smiled at the other woman in response – a couple of slices of toast was more in fitting with her reading of Charity and it made her a little chuffed. It also made her alarmingly happy that the taller blonde wanted to make her tea and toast rather than just kick her out of bed and send her home. She didn't have time to assess her feelings (or how disastrous having them could be) because Charity picked up two dressing gowns and deposited the fluffy grey one on top of Vanessa's head.

 

“Come on then” the taller blonde chuckled - “you can butter your own toast babe.”

 

Vanessa groaned in protest – apparently, she was being kicked out of Charity's exceedingly comfy bed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise they would actually exchange a few words at some point!


	5. The Night

It almost felt surreal – sitting at the dining table with Charity Dingle, with an empty plate and the dregs of a cup of tea. It was a good kind of surreal though and conversation had flowed surprisingly easy between them. The landlady rarely made conversation in the pub – usually sticking to one liners and barbed remarks. Vanessa had never thought of her as the chatty type, but the other woman was actually quite talkative when she was relaxed and in her own environment.

 

Vanessa had been active in the conversation – laughing and commenting on Charity's funny tales about the patrons. Her attention was split between the stories and the woman herself. Charity at ease was a sight to behold. Her eyes lit up as she spoke making them a more vibrant green than Vanessa had ever seen them. Charity was also wonderfully animated with her range of facial expressions, gesturing hands and terrible attempts at mimicking accents. Then there was the physical attraction Vanessa felt for the taller blonde – Charity looked good enough to eat in her purple silky robe, with sex ruffled hair.     

 

“Do you want any more babe?” Charity asked.

 

Vanessa shook her head - two pieces of toast wasn't much but it had filled a hole. Charity leant across the table and grasped her plate, piling it on top of Charity's empty one. Vanessa's eyes were instantly drawn to the swell of the other woman's breasts – revealed by the robe gaping open slightly at the top when Charity leant forward. She dragged her eyes back up to the landlady's face and smiled – it was so easy to fall that little bit for Charity in moments like these. The moments when the mask fell, and she was just genuinely nice. 

 

“What?” blonde landlady asked when their eyes met.

 

Vanessa felt the blush rising to her cheeks after so easily being caught out in her appreciation of the other woman. 

 

“You can be quite sweet Charity Dingle” Vanessa admitted - “when the mood takes you”

 

She knew she was pressing Charity's buttons but winding the other woman up and pushing her was quite fun – especially as Charity regular did the same to her. It was how they had worked their way up to kissing in the cellar – that and the help of plenty of alcohol.

 

“I’m never sweet babe” the landlady scoffed – sitting back in the chair and regarding Vanessa with a scowl.

 

“Sweet enough not to need sugar in your tea” - Vanessa smirked at her own bad joke.

 

She could see the recognition in Charity's eyes as the taller blonde realised that Vanessa was winding her up. It made Charity smile and shake her head – her eyes dipping down towards the table as she fiddled with the handle of her empty mug.

 

“Shut up” Charity chuckled.

 

It went quiet between them for a moment and Vanessa wondered if describing Charity as sweet may have been a step too far. The other woman's brow was furrowed as her focus remained on the black and white mug. Vanessa racked her brain for something to say but then Charity broke the silence.

 

“I’m just building your energy levels back up” the landlady flirted - “you did offer yourself up to me for the whole evening AND the night.”

 

“I did, didn’t I” Vanessa husked.

 

Charity's eyes lifted to meet Vanessa's at the suggestive sound of her tone. It thrilled Vanessa to the obvious lust she could incite in the other woman – made her feel powerful even though Charity clearly held the balance of power in whatever their relationship could be defined as.

 

She stood up and slowly made her way around the table, trailing the fingertips of her right hand over the surface as she moved. Charity's eyes darted from her hand, to her face and then back down again – a slight smile playing on the landlady's lips. Vanessa was sure she heard the other woman's breath hitch as she stepped closer. She suspected that they both felt like they were winning right now – she had Charity's full attention, but Charity had flirted with the intention of reeling her in. Like a fish caught on a hook Vanessa couldn't resist her pull.

 

When she reached the other woman, Charity shuffled the chair around at a right angle to the table, so she was facing Vanessa. The smaller woman placed her hands-on Charity's shoulders and stepped into the other woman's space, straddling silk covered thighs. Charity's hands instantly wrapped around her lower back, pulling her body firmly against the taller woman.

 

Vanessa leant forward and kissed Charity soundly – revelling in the little moan that the other woman let out as soon as their lips met. She moved her hands from Charity's shoulders and tangled them in the blonde's hair – tugging it lightly as she deepened the kiss. Vanessa sucked the other woman's lower lip into her mouth as they broke the kiss – releasing it with a loud pop.

 

Charity's right hand came up and cupped her cheek – her thumb smoothing over her eyebrow. Vanessa had her eyes closed after the kiss but opened them at the gentle caress. Charity was looking at her with desire but there was a softness behind that look- it could even be described as affectionate. As they gazed at each other Charity brought her other hand up and rested it flat against Vanessa's chest, on the skin just above the dip of the fluffy robe she was wearing. She could feel her heartbeat thumping in her chest and wondered if Charity could feel it too.

 

The landlady slid both hand's lower, gliding over the soft material of the robe, halting when they reached the knot holding the garment together. Vanessa's eyes slammed shut when Charity untied it and slipped the robe open. Her hands instantly sought out Vanessa's skin – skimming up her sides before covering her breasts. The smaller woman let out a soft whimper - her hips automatically rocking gently against Charity in response to the contact.

 

“Someone might walk in” Vanessa protested half-heartedly.

 

Noah was staying at a school friends and Debbie and the kids were at her rich boyfriend's house. She had picked all that up in their conversation over the brew and toast. That didn't mean that Chas wouldn't pop into the back for something or even worse Paddy could walk in. He had caught her sneaking out the first two times something had happened between them, but he was currently oblivious that anything had continued. Or, if Chas had told him he hadn't made it known to Vanessa. 

 

“Shouldn’t have started something you couldn’t see through then babe” Charity teased – winking to emphasize her point.

 

Two could play that game though and it wasn't Vanessa who had to live with Chas if Charity's cousin did walk in on them. 

 

“Oh, I can see it through” she husked.

 

Vanessa mimicked Charity's action and opened the front of the other woman's silken robe. She lightly scraped her fingernails down the other woman's front from her collar bones, over her breasts and down her ribs – stopping when she was level with her hip bones. Charity arched her back and hissed with pleasure. Vanessa climbed off the other woman and dropped to her knees in front of Charity. The blonde landlady's eyes darkened as she gazed down at Vanessa.

 

The vet placed her hands against Charity's thighs and pushed them apart – moving forward into the space she had created. She could see and smell how aroused Charity was already and it made Vanessa desperate to taste her again – even though it had barely been an hour since the last time she had done so. It had been the thing that surprised her the most during that first night together – how much she'd enjoyed and craved making Charity come with her mouth. The taste of the other woman and the way she reacted to every stroke of Vanessa's tongue was addictive.

 

She leant forward now, placing a delicate kiss on the inside of either thigh, drawing Charity's anticipation out just a little bit longer. Then she pressed forward, running the flat of her tongue through Charity's folds – drawing as much as the other woman's arousal into her mouth as possible – moaning loudly as she drank Charity in.

 

“Oh yes Ness” Charity hissed with pleasure.

 

Vanessa grabbed at the other woman's hips urgently and dragged them forward on the seat – giving her the access and angle she craved to really pleasure Charity. She thrust her tongue inside the blonde landlady – pushing as deep and as hard as she could – revelling in the little noises Charity made at every thrust. The taller woman hooked her left leg over Vanessa's shoulder – the pressure holding the vet in place. Not that she intended to move until Charity had screamed her name in ecstasy. That was the most addictive thing of all – knowing that she was able to make Charity Dingle come completely undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is just one more chapter to go and then I'll be moving onto pastures new. Thank you again to everyone who had commented, liked and read the fic. It really does help to spare me on when writing new chapters.


	6. The Morning

Vanessa woke to the feeling of aching muscles, cocooned in the warmth of Charity's bed and Charity's arms. The taller blonde was spooning her from behind –  her cheek resting against Vanessa's shoulder - with an arm wrapped almost possessively around the vet and resting against her ribs. Charity was clearly still asleep; her light snores the only sound in the quiet room.

 

They always seemed to wake up like this – with one spooning the other. It was usually this way round but once or twice Vanessa had awoken to find herself spooning Charity. They had been in that position the first time they had woke together on the chair in the cellar. Vanessa remembered how utterly freaked out she had been – she'd never have dreamed in that moment that she'd be waking up in Charity's the next morning – and many mornings afterwards.

 

According to Charity's alarm clock it was nearly seven in the morning. It would go off at seven on the dot. That was usually when Vanessa got up and went home whilst Charity hit the snooze button. She had never woken up before the alarm before and was happy to take advantage of the moment – to lie there and just enjoy the feel of the other woman against her.

 

Charity shifted slightly, her arm tightening around Vanessa as she mumbled something incoherent. The snoring suddenly stopped, and Vanessa felt a soft kiss against her shoulder blade. Charity was now awake too – she was sure of it.

 

“Morning?” Vanessa tested quietly.

 

“Morning babe” Charity replied sleepily.

 

The landlady's hand drifted up over her ribs and up higher, until it was cupping Vanessa's breast. Vanessa moaned lightly at the sensation and she could feel the other woman smiling against her shoulder in response. After having sex for the entire evening and the best part of the night Vanessa knew she shouldn't be so easy to arouse but it was the Charity Dingle effect.

 

The other woman gave her breast a gentle squeeze before releasing it and pushing up into a sitting position in the bed. Vanessa pushed herself up too and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched her arms out to the side – trying to release her aching muscles.

 

“Do you want a shower before you go?” Charity asked.

 

Vanessa paused mid-stretch in surprise. At this point she usually just threw her clothes back on and left after a swift kiss. Charity had never tried to extend their time together before – or had never felt the need too. Vanessa tried to surreptitiously sniff herself, wondering if she smelt horrendous or something. All she could smell was sex though and she wasn't sure if it was her, the bed or the air around them. Or a mixture of all three.

 

“Trying to tell me something?” she asked the other woman.

 

Charity laughed as she climbed out of the bed and padded over to the dressing table. Vanessa was instantly entranced by the other woman's naked body – her eyes trailing down the other woman's curves – then back up again. Her eyes lingered on Charity's chest, more specifically on the two beauty spots there. When she finally looked back up again she realised that Charity was watching her watch Charity with a look of amusement splashed across her face. Vanessa felt heat rising to her cheeks at being caught staring like a horny teenage boy.

 

“After last night I'm sure we both need one babe” Charity smirked.

 

The taller woman leant back against the dressing table and smiled salaciously at Vanessa – opening herself up even more to the vet’s appreciative gaze. Vanessa's mouth suddenly felt very dry at what could potentially be on offer to her. Her dad would take Johnny to nursery and she wasn't due into work until nine. There was time to stick around for another hour or so.

 

“I have a perfectly functional shower in mine but if you are offering to join me then I could be persuaded to shower here” she replied surprisingly smoothly.

 

Charity seemed impressed by the confidence her tone held too. The other woman stepped around the foot of the bed and came to a halt in front of Vanessa. She reached out and pressed both of her hands against the vet's shoulders, moving her thumbs across the skin covering Vanessa's collar bone.

 

“I bet you could” Charity smirked.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Charity's shower was one of those fancy walk in ones. The landlady had started the water before finding Vanessa a spare toothbrush. It felt oddly domestic to be stood in the other woman's bathroom in just a dressing gown, cleaning her teeth whilst Charity did the same. The taller blonde seemed unphased by it all though – but then she had never seemed phased by any of it.

 

Once they had both finished Charity popped both toothbrushes in the holder. Vanessa wondered if it would still be there for her next time because if so then that would surely mean something right?

 

Charity took her purple dressing gown off and hung it up behind the door, holding her hand out for the grey one Vanessa was wearing. The vet shrugged the robe off and handed it over before stepping into the shower. The water was hot but not unpleasantly so and the water pressure was amazing. Vanessa closed her eyes and let it pummel down on her aching shoulders.

 

She heard the other woman step into the shower too and before she could open her eyes Charity's body was pressed against hers. Vanessa gasped at the sensation – naked wet Charity felt even more perfect against her than normal. The gasp was swallowed up by the other woman's mouth though when Charity crashed their mouths together in a heady and passionate kiss.

 

Vanessa wrapped her arms around the other woman's back and pulled her in as close as possible. Charity's mouth was hot and insistent as her hands roamed freely across Vanessa's wet skin. Charity guided them towards the wall as they continued to kiss, and Vanessa groaned in surprise when her back hit the cold surface.

 

Charity started peppering kisses down Vanessa's neck and shoulders – dipping at the waist to move lower down Vanessa's body. When she couldn't dip any further she dropped to her knees – her mouth pressing against Vanessa's left hipbone. The vet whimpered as she looked down at the other woman. It was one of the most arousing things she had ever seen, and she could feel herself shaking slightly in anticipation.

 

Charity grasped the smaller woman's left thigh and pulled it over her shoulder. Vanessa's knees felt week in anticipation and she pushed her hands flat against the sides of the shower to keep herself upright. Then Charity's mouth was on her, licking and sucking at her folds and her clit. The feeling of the hot water running down her body whilst Charity went down on her was beyond blissful. She fleetingly wondered how the landlady was managing to breath with all that water running over them but then what Charity was doing with her mouth distracted her from all conscious thought.

 

Vanessa could feel herself getting closer and closer to tumbling into bliss but then the other woman's mouth was pulling away from her. Vanessa let out a strangled moan in complaint – silenced only by Charity's mouth as the other woman scrambled to her feet and kissed her firmly. She could taste herself on the landlady's lips – something she found surprisingly sexy.

 

As soon as Charity broke the kiss she turned Vanessa's body away from her to face the wall. The vet pressed her palms flat against the damp tiles as Charity's hands roamed down over her breasts – pinching and pulling at her nipples – before continuing down over her stomach.

 

“You're so fucking hot Ness” the taller woman hissed in her ear – nipping lightly at Vanessa's earlobe. 

 

Charity's hands stopped at her hips and tugged them back towards the taller woman – leaving Vanessa partly bent over. She didn't have time to question what Charity was doing because the landlady reached between her legs from behind and pushed two fingers deep inside her. The vet cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure at the sudden penetration.

 

“I want you to still feel me for days” Charity husked.

 

Vanessa could hear her own moans echoing of the walls of the shower as the taller woman started to thrust her fingers at a quick and hard rhythm. It felt so amazing that she didn't know how long she could last - or even stay on her feet. Then Charity's other arm wrapped around her hip, using it to help prop Vanessa up - and to stroke tight circles against the smaller woman's clit. Vanessa had thought it felt amazing before but now it felt incredible. It wasn't long at all until she was calling out Charity's name as she came. The sound amplified inside the enclosed shower.

     

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

 

Whilst Vanessa dressed, Charity sat at her dressing table styling her hair. Vanessa had pulled her own hair back into a pony tail, planning to put some order to it when she got home and changed for work. Their antics in the shower had counteracted any of the benefits the hot water could have had on her aching muscles. It felt like a real struggle, leaning down to put on her socks and shoes.

 

“I hope nothing is feeling too feisty today” Vanessa sighed.

 

“Had about as much as you can take?” Charity chuckled – glancing up at her mirror so she could make indirect eye contact with the vet.

 

The smaller woman was doubtful she had the strength to wrestle a badly-behaved cow or horse today, but she could certainly 'wrestle' Charity – if only they had more time. The thought should be worrying really – that she still wasn't completely sated after god knows how many rounds in the sack with the other woman. Charity Dingle had quite the effect on her.

 

“I'm sure I could muster up some energy from somewhere” Vanessa flirted.

 

Charity paused what she was doing with the heat brush and turned her head to look at the vet. Vanessa knew the cocky smirk should infuriate her – it used too. At some point since hoping into bed with the other woman she had started to find it as endearing as it was irksome. The smaller blonde really needed to go though, or she would be late. The longer she stayed her looking at Charity the more likely it was that she would end up unclothed again – and VERY late for work.

 

“I better go get changed before I pick up Johnny” she sighed - “or i'll have dad and Megan asking questions.”

 

Vanessa didn't mean anything by it but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them because Charity's face fell. There was a flash of disappointment but then it was gone and replaced with a much harder look. 

 

“Yeah off you go” the taller blonde snapped.

 

The landlady turned her head back in the direction of the dressing table and focused her attention down on it. Vanessa could see her in the mirror, but it was clear Charity had no intention of glancing up and making eye contact with her.

 

“I didn't mean...” Vanessa tried to explain.

 

“It's fine Ness” Charity cut in sharply - “I'm used to being people's dirty little secret.”

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had not been her attention to make Charity feel any such thing, but it was unlikely that she'd be able to save the situation now. The taller blonde had thrown her walls up – it was a rotten way to end what had been a amazing night and morning. It would be one step forward and two steps back.

 

“You're not” Vanessa protested - “I'm not ashamed Charity – I just can't be bothered with the hassle I will get off them.”

 

It wasn't a lie. They were having fun – that's all Charity seemed to want from her. It would rather dent the fun element for Vanessa if everyone she used to baby sit her son was wittering on at her about how she was spending the evening. If she thought Charity wanted more or was willing to give more then she would tell them all in a heartbeat.

 

The only response she received from the other woman was a nearly imperceivable nod of the head. Charity didn't look up though and Vanessa felt like her heart had just plummeted down into her stomach. She knew Charity was expecting her to just walk out and leave now – that her silence would send her running. Vanessa wasn't so easy to scare though or so easy to push away.

 

She walked towards the dressing table, stopping just behind and to the left of Charity. Her proximity made the other woman glance up in surprise. Vanessa used the opportunity to cup Charity's cheek and turn the other woman's head in her direction. The landlady tried to keep up a mask of indifference, but Vanessa saw a flicker of affection in those beautiful green eyes. It gave her the confidence to bend down and place a soft kiss to her lips.   

 

“I'll see you, yeah?” the vet said as she pulled back.

 

Charity narrowed her eyes in Vanessa direction but grunted - Vanessa took it as an affirmation. She smiled at the other blonde before walking away, unable to resist a sneaky look back at Charity as she exited the bedroom. It wasn't perfect between them - far from it - but it was something and it felt good. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done. Sorry for the delay in posting the last chapter. Work took over my life! Thank you for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated - muchly x


End file.
